Rassvet
with squares camouflage in Rassvet.]] Rassvet (Russian: Рассвет) was the location of an abandoned factory in Tselinoyarsk, USSR, three miles to the west of the OKB-754 Design Bureau. History Rassvet translates as "dawn" or "sunrise" in Russian, which the area became known as when the factory was first constructed. The factory closed down when Tselinoyarsk was reborn as a secret research center and military fortress. Rassvet was also the site of several ambushes and meeting points during both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. In 1964, during preparations for the Shagohod's phase 1 tests, the Ninth Directorate division of the KGB was stationed in Rassvet to guard the weapon's developer, Dr. Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov.Major Tom mentioned this in a radio conversation during the Virtuous Mission They had received intelligence that a rogue faction of GRU were intending to capture Sokolov and the Shagohod, and had orders to kill him should the rogue group succeed. In addition to the KGB agents patrolling the premises, the Ninth Directorate KGB agents stationed also had some agents lying in wait in the grasses to the south, west, and east of the factory, and a sniper on the rooftops.Revealed upon interrogating some KGB agents ("We've got some guys in the grass"; "There are snipers up high..") FOX operative Naked Snake was sent by the CIA to retrieve Sokolov from the facility, and flee via a recovery balloon. The KGB guards attempted to ambush Snake, though they were all killed single-handedly by Major Ocelot of GRU, who then summoned the Ocelot Unit. Ocelot's gun jammed, however, while attempting to execute Snake using fancy gunplay, giving the latter the chance to knock them all unconscious. Rassvet also served as the rendezvous point for Snake to meet with the KGB informant ADAM, during Operation Snake Eater. Identifying ADAM would have been relatively easy, because no one else would dare come near Rassvet due to the nuclear fallout from Volgin firing the davy crockett at the Sokolov Research Facility.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Naked Snake: How will I know this ADAM guy when I see him? Major Zero: You'll know once you reach the factory. The whole area's been polluted by the fallout from that nuclear blast. No one else would dare come close. The password is... "Who are the Patriots?" and "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo." However, ADAM never showed up, and instead Snake met EVA, who saved him from a GRU ambush. Rassvet during this time was also part of a supply transportation path to and from Groznyj Grad, with the path also including the warehouse at Ponizovje.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). This is implied with the Cardboard Box A item being located at Rassvet, and its delivery instructions, where it specified that it was to be delivered to Groznyj Grad's East Wing. Ponizovje's ties to Rassvet and Groznyj Grad are similarly implied by the Cardboard Box A being found at the warehouse should the player fail to acquire it back at Rassvet early on. EVA provided Snake with new handguns and a scientist disguise, explaining that Sokolov was now being held at the Granin Design Bureau, and provided detailed instructions to reach the facility. The next morning, the Ocelot Unit showed up in a tense confrontation, and Snake was forced to take them out one by one. Ocelot himself showed up (who was actually ADAM), where he attempted to kill EVA, although he had already emptied his revolver before he could do so.Given Ocelot's true allegiance to the CIA, it could be inferred that he made this attempt in order to aid Snake in his mission. After nearly getting run down by EVA's motorcycle, Ocelot fled the scene, vowing that "this isn't over." EVA tried to gun him down but Snake stayed her hand, stating that "he's still young." Behind the scenes Rassvet is an area that appears in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Depending on how the player deals with the guards (either evading them completely, causing an alert/caution mode, or killing them outright), Naked Snake's response to Zero's question about the guards will be different every time, although the cutscene immediately afterwards shows that Snake killing all the guards is not canon. Because of the player not having met EVA yet during either the Virtuous Mission or Operation Snake Eater when first traversing through the region until entering the building Sokolov was held at and exiting (and even then, the player cannot gain her contact information until getting to the exit of Chyornyj Prud), the player cannot contact EVA at all or when first passing through the region, respectively, for information on the region. Instead, the player has to backtrack to Rassvet after getting to the end of Chyornyj Prud (when EVA first contacts Snake by radio) to gain any information on the region. Because of this, EVA will then ask Snake why he is all the way back there and remind him harshly that he's supposed to go in the other direction. Rassvet also makes an appearance in the third part of the non-canon minigame Snake vs. Monkey; "Dawn of the Apes." In it, the monkeys seem to use it as some sort of dance theater. Walkthrough Virtuous Mission When entering the area, crawl through the entrance and up the grass on the right. If you are camouflaged well, you should be able to crawl from here without being spotted. Follow the wire fence all the way to the east of the area, and then slightly north to the patch of grass by the tree. From here, you should be able to tranquilize the guard. Don't move, because another guard will probably come to investigate. Tranquilize him as well. Crawl to behind the building and then run to the ladder. Go up to the roof. Crawl across the roof to the southernmost side. When you get to the edge, there will be a room with crates in below, and beyond the open door is another guard. Once the guard is looking away, stand up and drop off the left. You don't have to worry about the guard hearing you, because the cutscene will be immediately triggered. Once the cutscene finishes, simply leave the area the way to came. There are no guards this time. Equipment *Life Medicine - Inside the factory, immediately west of Sokolov's room; *XM16E1 - At the top of the stairs; *XM16E1 bullets - Under the stairs; *M37 - South of the stairs, behind the boxes. Trophy Items It Ain't Easy Being Green *Kerotan frog: Through a hole in the west side of the north wall of the factory, near the stairs, look through the hole to see the Kerotan. Operation Snake Eater When you first enter the area, simply run to the room where you met Sokolov and leave it to trigger the cutscene. There are no guards. If the player moved the barrel to the stack of crates on the right side of the map prior to the EVA introduction cutscene, it will show EVA setting up her radio with the barrel blocking the view of her setting up, as well as partially obscure the closeup of her when trying to radio to headquarters. Hide under the bed and as soon as you regain control. The door will be shot out by four Ocelot soldiers, so throw a Stun Grenade through once the door opens to knock them out. You may have to throw another, but do not throw more, as a third flash will trigger an alert. Once they are dispatched, crawl out and use the hatch EVA escaped. Do not climb onto the bed, as the soldiers may see through the window. Underneath the floor, crawl to the second closest wire grating. You should be able to see a soldier patrolling through. Shoot him through the grate, and then shoot the second soldier when he comes to investigate. After they are both down, crawl out the open grate and carefully crawl round to the barrels outside, next to where the two soldiers fell. Watch for the sniper on the roof - do not come out until he is standing next to the ladder, as, if he is looking south, he will see you no matter what your camo index. When he starts running towards the ladder, run and press yourself against the wall. Move towards the ladder, hugging the wall, and, when the soldier changes position again, quickly climb the ladder and shoot him. It is not recommended you try to CQC, as he does not stay in one place for very long and will easily see you. Once this guard is dispatched, drop down from when you came and crawl through the grass to the south and then west, all the while staying close to the wire fence. The penultimate and final soldier should be crouching in the grass next to the south-west corner of the building, and standing several feet to the west of him, respectively. After the cutscene, run through the gate to the north-east. Equipment *Zombie camouflage - At the northernmost point of the area, by the overturned barrel. Run around the east to the back of the factory to reach it (can also be reached via crawlspace); *Bug Juice - Next to the exit; *Cardboard Box - To the west of the room to the south of Sokolov's room; *Thermal Goggles - In the locker in Sokolov's room; *Mine Detector - South-east corner of the room before Sokolov's; *Smoke Grenades - North-west, round the back of the factory. Run through the west of the building to reach it (can also be reached via crawlspace); *AK-47 - At the top of the stairs (after cut-scene). Hints & tips *In the Virtuous Mission, if you kill Ocelot when he is knocked unconscious, you will get a GAME OVER/TIME PARADOX screen, and Colonel Campbell can be heard berating Snake for causing a time paradox in the Metal Gear universe. *For Operation Snake Eater, the Kerotan frog is underneath the stairs by the AK-47. Gallery 03.jpg|Rassvet in Snake Eater 3D. Notes and reference de:Rassvet es:Rassvet Category:Tselinoyarsk